Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{5} \times 2\dfrac{1}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{26}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{26 \times 9}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{234}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{117}{10}$ $ = 11 \dfrac{7}{10}$